The Darker Side
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: Angelus and Buffy rekindle their relationship after a chance meeting change their lives. BAus, Buffy's POV.


**Summary:** A night changes Buffy and Angelus' entire relationship.

**Shipper:** B/Aus.

**Author's Notes:** I think Angelus is sexy as hell. And, damn, I wish we got more of B/Aus moments, because, well, the sexual tension was great between them.

**Dedication:** This goes to those who are always reviewing my work. I love you guys dearly for putting up with my, sometimes, sappy stories.

**Timeline:** Pre 'Passion'.

**Spoilers:** To 'Surprise' and 'Innocence'. Oh, and to 'Bad Eggs' too.

**Darker Side Of Me**

**I'm a Warrior for the Good. I'm the one who fights the big villains who threaten to engulf the world in pain. I'm the Chosen One.**

**I'm the Slayer who is in love with a vampire.**

**No one knows why Angel and I are so synchronized. No one understands. It's because I'm the lighter side of him.**

**And he is the darkness I feed my soul with.**

**Even now when he is not the Angel I know, the Angel I love with all my might, I still need him. I still need his darkness to surround me. He is the darkness. I'm the light.**

**I need him so I can glow.**

**

* * *

**

**How will look like the baby of darkness and light?**

**I know Angel, my Angel, thinks he can't be a parent. Well, he is not – technically – this baby's father. His evil alter ego, Angelus, is. One day we gave in the sexual tension between us. It was two months ago. And we're still going strong ever since.**

**I realized I was carrying his baby only a week after we conceived it. I could feel it distinctively, the tiny life growing inside of me. A part of Angel, of Angelus and me, the three of us creating a life that held more power than me, its mother and the slayer, and Angelus, his father and a vampire older than America.**

**Of course, Angelus knew he had 'knocked the Slayer up', as Spike bluntly put, circa the same days I did. It's not fun to date a vampire, I tell you. He can smell blood, fear, desire… and pregnancy's hormones. Not to forget, Angelus hears two heartbeats now, whenever I'm around him. So, when I wanted to surprise him, he surprised me.**

**The baby – our baby – had a nursery set up on his daddy's mansion already.**

**

* * *

**

**I arrive home after a whole night of making out with my boyfriend. It's funny how, in three months, Angel went from my boyfriend, to new big bad in town and back to my boyfriend. Okay, so there was always that palpable sexual energy between us. He wanted me bad – I wanted him as bad as he did me. But we weren't supposed to give in.**

**Yet we did.**

**And now here we are making plans of leaving town and settling in Europe with our little family – Angelus, me, the baby, Spike and Drusilla.**

**Oh, let's not forget the wedding. Angelus wants to make me his wife, officially. Of course in Ireland we're already considered married, but it's a custom from Angel's days as Liam.**

**I'm three months pregnant and managing to hide the baby well from my mom, Giles, Xander and Cordelia. Willow already knows, for she found me making out with Angelus on my porch. Well, she doesn't know about the baby, and I don't plan on telling her. What will we do? Well…**

**I'll kill Angelus. Spike and Drusilla will leave town. I will too, because I'm so heartbroken that my only love was killed by me. Then we'll have our happy ending.**

**You don't get it? Well, see, I won't really kill Angelus. I'll just pretend I kill him. I'll kill one of his minions so there will be dust around when Giles comes to see if Angelus is truly dead.**

**We succeeded. Angelus and I are on a wedding chapel in Vegas, Drusilla and Spike being bridesmaid and best man for our wedding. I'm starting to show and Angelus is sure our baby is a girl. He already has a name for her – Amanda. He says it was his mother's name, and I like it.**

**The only one I'll keep in touch back in Sunnydale is Willow. She gave me her e-mail and I will write to her whenever I feel like it. In a few months I might even write to her telling her I have a baby…**

**_

* * *

_**

To: Willow

**_From:_ Buffy**

**_Subject:_ Good news!**

**Hello, Willow!**

**So, here you have my first e-mail in six months. I'm sorry I couldn't write earlier, things were really insane here. Drusilla left Spike – can you believe it? She chose a Chaos demon over him, claiming Spike is not bad enough for her. Go figure.**

**Angel and I are really happy, partying our sixth-month anniversary. Our gift, however, came a week earlier. I never told you, but I was pregnant when I left town. Last week, our family was graced with the arrival of Amanda Victoria O'Connor, daughter of Angelus O'Connor and Elizabeth O'Connor.**

**You can show the picture for mom, Giles and Xander. Oh, and prepare to be a godmother.**

**I love you. Angelus sends his hi.**

**Buffy.**

**

* * *

Willow has tears in her eyes as she looks at the picture. Buffy is lying on a hospital bed, her blond locks reaching her chin. Angelus' arm is possessively draping over her shoulders and he is looking at her. Buffy, on the other hand, is smiling at the little baby she has on her arms. The baby has spiky black hair – Angelus' hair – and hazel eyes – Buffy's eyes.**

**She smiles a little. They're a family. Buffy's a normal girl with a husband and a child.**

**Willow closes her laptop and gets ready to go to school.**

**THE END**


End file.
